The present invention relates to a canister for an internal combustion engine-driven vehicle such as an automobile or the like.
A canister to be generally employed for an internal combustion engine-driven vehicle is a fuel evaporation gas discharge inhibitory apparatus having activated carbon (charcoal) disposed in a container, wherein a fuel evaporation gas generated in a fuel tank and a carburetor is caused to be temporarily absorbed in the activated carbon for storage, and then the fuel evaporation gas is caused to be suctioned into an engine for combustion, after being separated from the activated carbon by the application of a process such as the suction of air into the canister at the proper time for operating the engine, for the purpose of preventing the atmospheric air from being polluted by the fuel evaporation gas diffused into the atmosphere. However, the pressure of the evaporation gas from the fuel tank is generally higher than that of the evaporation gas in the float chamber of a carburetor. Therefore, when the evaporation gas inlet pipe running from the fuel tank and the evaporation gas inlet pipe running from the carburetor are connected with each other, an irregular situation occurs such that the evaporation gas from the float chamber of the carburetor is pushed back into the float chamber by virtue of the pressure of the evaporation gas from the fuel tank.